


Swapfell Fluff

by Weldlys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Fluff, M/M, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, but nothing is graphic, sans talks about murdering some people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldlys/pseuds/Weldlys
Summary: Sans and Papyrus cuddling.





	Swapfell Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request by damnedxfate : "request you say!? hmm hmm you write the best fluff can we get a swapfell fluff? Puppy just like done with Black's tantrum and kinda flumps on top of him till he stops flailing and eventually the snooze? o-o"
> 
>  
> 
> [SheenaKazia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia) beta read me, thank you for your help ! ♥

It was the end of the day. Finally. Papyrus had thought that it would never happen. But here he was, looking at his couch with relief. He just felt so tired. He let himself crash on the couch, his eyes already closed. He was so ready to sleep when…

“What are you doing Mutt?!”

Papyrus lazily opened his eyes to see Sans, standing here with his fist on his hips. He could see that his lord was not happy with him. And right now he did not care. Because his lord was slowly getting on his nerves.

This week, Sans had been more demanding than usual. Being angry all the time, capricious and never satisfied. Papyrus was truly happy to serve him, but it was getting too much. He needed some time to rest and some calm. Usually, he always found a way to nap and to take breaks. However, this week, he had been unable to rest because Sans was always beside him, criticising and ordering around.

“I’m taking a nap, m’lord.” He answered calmly.

Bad answer. Sans frowned and started to complain. He said that they should be working, that he was just a lazy mutt, etc… etc…. Honestly, Papyrus stopped listening. He already heard that speech many times before. Now, he just silently hoped that Sans will wear out himself.

“Are you listening?!” Sans suddenly shouted.

Papyrus jumped a little, blinking. Tired, he had closed his eyes without thinking.

“I wasn’t m’lord.” He said. He could not lie to his lord. Even if the truth will not please him.

Sans immediately looked even angrier.

“What am I going to do with you !? Get up. We’re going to train. Move your lazy ass a little.”

That was it. Papyrus was done with Sans. He needed that nap. And he knew his lord well enough to see that he needed a nap too.

He got up…. and hugged Sans. The latter eyes widened. What was he doing? Before he could react, Papyrus laid them down on the couch, while still hugging him.

“What are you doing!!!” The smaller skeleton screamed, surprised.

Papyrus winced a little. Why was Sans particularly loud? But he did not let go. He trapped the little lord on the couch, clenching to him like a koala. Both his arms and legs were around his brother, making impossible for him to move. Sans tried to escape the embrace but Papyrus held him tight. Not tight enough to hurt though, just enough to keep him here. In these moments, Sans was painfully aware that his brother was stronger. And that only made his struggle more violent.

“Let me go you stupid dog !”

“Calm down m’lord…” Papyrus whispered. His eyes were closed again, ready to go back to sleep.

“How do you expect me to calm down with you crushing me!”

Sans struggled for a moment. He was stubborn. However, when Papyrus put his mind into something, he hardly let go. Sans knew it. It did not stop him from trying to escape. But, he eventually wore himself out and he slowly calmed down. Without thinking, he mimicked his brother’s calm breathing.

“We are good here.” Papyrus suddenly said.

“No, we’re not.” Sans protested. But he was not screaming anymore. He had stopped fighting. He started to think that “yes, they were good here”. Letting time slow down, and just feeling his brother against him. It was actually nice. He slowly dozed off and did nothing to stop it.

Papyrus smiled when he felt that Sans was asleep. He knew it. He was not the only one who needed a break.

 

When Sans woke up, he was in his bed. But he was not alone. Papyrus still held him and this time he was facing him. He took a moment to look at his servant. He realised that he had been too harsh on Papyrus. He was strict but it did not mean he had to be an asshole towards him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Papyrus nodded. He knew why Sans was apologizing. He was not actually angry with him to beginning with anyway.

“Did something upset you m’lord? You were kind of a… Brat.”

Sans would have protested. A brat? Papyrus should show more respect to his lord. But, he could see the concern in his brother’s eyes. He sighed. He should have known that he could not keep that away from his brother.

“It’s the rabbit unit.” He admitted, without looking at his brother. “They said that I was too weak to become a part of the royal guard. They are obviously wrong, but… ” But it still hurt. And there was that little voice in his head saying that they were right, that he will never be a part of the royal guard. That was why he worked harder this week. He had also been harder on Papyrus without really noticing. His mind had just been focused on being better, and meaner because that was how people survived in his world.

“I’m going to kill them,” Papyrus growled. If they were not hugging right now, he would have teleported immediately. These rabbits should have died the moment they insulted his lord.

“No, you don’t.” Sans’ voice was firm. Sometimes he closed his eyes when Papyrus violated his orders for his sake. But for this, he would not forgive disobedience.

“Why?” Papyrus was genuinely surprised. His lord was usually happy when he proposed to kill someone for him. He almost whined. These idiots deserved to die. Why did his Lord not want him to kill them?

Sans couldn’t help but smile when he saw the disappointment in Papyrus’ face. It was cute. He slowly petted his skull gently. Papyrus leant on the touch. He had been hardly rewarded this week and enjoyed the contact.

“Don’t worry. We will kill them.” Sans said, without stopping his petting. “I want them to respect me first. Then, and only, then I will make them beg for mercy before I dust them.”

Papyrus purred. The thought of his lord, triumphal, walking on the dust of these idiots was delightful. Sans smirked at his brother.

“You like it, don’t you?”

“Very much my lord.”

Sans kissed his skull before he kept on with his petting. The both enjoyed the peaceful moment.

“We need to become stronger,” Sans said. They had to. Not only for him to became a part of the royal guards. But also to survive in this world.

“We will m’lord. Don’t worry. We will.”


End file.
